Would You?
by Victorious-Mind
Summary: Edward has a nightmare about Colonel Roy Mustang. Parental!RoyEd


A/N: Yes, yes, this is another one-shot. And my one-shots will keep coming until I come up with a new story idea. Anyways, this idea came up when I was thinking about the Roy-kills-Maria-Ross thing. Well here you go! ENJOY!

* * *

Would You...?

_Edward walked through a narrow alley at midnight. There wasn't any light, except for the moonlight that fell down on him. He didn't know where he was going or where he came from. Edward just kept walking ahead. Until someone appeared at the end of the alley, someone dressed in blue. A military uniform. There was a coat around his shoulders. He was wearing gloves. A gun in his hand._

_Ed stopped._

_Colonel Roy Mustang, his officer looked at him, with cold and focused eyes, stone-faced. He raised his gun, pointing at Edward's chest._

_Ed stared at the gun. "Why?" he mouthed, but no voice came out of his throat._

"_It's the orders."_

_Mustang pulled the trigger._

_The sound echoed all around the alley as Edward fell backwards._

_There was a dull roar in Ed's ears, mixing with the pain in his chest. He stared at the retreating figure in front of him._

_Roy Mustang didn't look back once._

_Ed coughed, a little trickle of blood falling down the side of his mouth as his own blood pooled under him. Edward clapped his hands, hoping to impale his officer as he walked by._

_But he stopped. He stared at his blood-stained hands. Blood. He knew this was going to happen one day._

_He dropped his hands, and closed his eyes as his heart stopped beating._

* * *

Ed sat up on the bed, his breath coming out quickly, sweat falling down his forehead. He stared at the clock. Three forty-two am. He wished Al was here and not in Resembool. Even though he wouldn't be able to go to sleep now, at least he would talk to him.

He sighed.

What was his dream trying to tell him? That his superior officer would kill him one day? If it were the orders, he would do it?

No…Roy Mustang wasn't that cold-hearted, right? Sure…they didn't get along but…

Ed stared at the phone next to him and picked it up. He quickly dialed the number and waited.

"Hey Colonel, it's me."

"Fullmetal?" Roy sat up on the bed, wiping his eyes and staring at the clock beside his bed. Three in the morning…what was this kid thinking? Who would call this late? Al was in Resembool, he knew that… And why him?

"_I'm sorry for calling this late…_" Ed said apologetically.

"What is it?" Mustang asked. He yawned. "Did something happen? Are you being held hostage or something?"

Ed chuckled on the other end. He knew what the Colonel was talking about. The first time he'd called the Colonel this late was when someone had a gun pointed at his head.

"_No,_" Ed began. "_I…I have something to ask you…_"

"Well, ask then."

"_Colonel, if it were the orders…if it was your orders, would you kill me?_"

Mustang froze. Kill Edward? Never! Where was this kid getting the idea? Maybe Ishval? He went to war and killed people even if he didn't want to because it was the orders? Was that what Ed was trying to say?

"I wouldn't do such a thing." He answered firmly.

"_But it's your orders. You don't have a choice. What would you do?_"

Roy yawned again. "I'd fake your death, then. Make a fake corpse. I have a friend who is a doctor, he's good at stuff like that, and he would help me. I'd never kill one of my men."

There was a hesitation on the other end. "_Is that so…_"

"Why were you ask-"

Click.

Dial Tone.

Roy Mustang sighed. "What is this kid planning again?" he mumbled. He got up and began dressing.

* * *

Edward sat up on the bed. What was that he just heard? Someone knocking on the door? Surely, no one would think of coming this late. Oh wait…maybe someone would…

"Colonel?"

"It's me."

Ed opened the door, staring at his superior officer, fully dressed. "Come in." he said.

Roy entered and sat down. "Alright, Edward, tell me. What the hell are you planning this time?"

Edward stared at him. And then he chuckled. "That's what you thought? You came here all this way because of that?"

Mustang looked away. "Yeah. From the sound of it, it sounded as if you were going to do something drastic, like kill someone important or something. If it wasn't something like that, why would you call me at such a late hour?"

Edward sat beside him. "I wouldn't kill someone even if my life depended on it... Well, unless I really have to… Anyways, I kinda had this dream…" he began.

"You mean a nightmare." Roy cut him.

"Yeah."

"And what happened in it?"

Ed stared at the ground. "I was walking down the street and you came up and shot me."

"And then..?"

"And then I died and you left. That's all."

Roy shook his head. "I see. Anyways, thanks for calling me. I'm glad I was able to make it clear for you that I would never kill you."

"Yeah, and thanks for coming." Ed told him, relived. "Why don't you stay over?"

Roy hesitated for a second. "I, uh…"

"It's already three in the morning, and you came all this way. Plus you look like you're about to drop any moment. If you drive like that then you might hit something."

"I would not!"

"Whatever." Edward said. "So, what do you say?"

Roy smiled. "I'll stay."

* * *

A/N: Aww, now wasn't that cute? THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! See you later! ;D


End file.
